


Something in His Eyes

by Bookwormkai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormkai/pseuds/Bookwormkai
Summary: Basically, Phil was walking down the street, and runs into Dan, quite literally. Dan stares, mesmerized at his multi colored eyes and hits on him, and they go to a coffee shop as a first "date".  Fluffiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some weird reason, I felt like writing a one-shot? I should be updating my chaptered fic, I cri.  
> Cheeky spon: Please check out my other Phanfic, (AAAA it's a bit more adult-y, if you're 12, don't read it without checking the warnings first, trust me, I was a bit scarred, and I'm the author)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot!  
> Catch y'all on the flipside, and stay safe.  
> ~Kai.

Phil was wandering around outside, for the first time in a while. He had gotten so pale that his friends were starting to actually wonder if he was going to die. Just to put their minds at ease, he decided to get a cup of coffee at his local joint. "Do kids even say joint anymore?", he wonders to himself. Phil puts on his random Pokemon shirt, and a pair of jeans that weren't too stinky. He laughs as he remembers that he's at the old age of 30 now, he was no longer relevant to most teenagers. He wasn't "down with the memes", as his friend, Chris, often said.

Phil walks around and admires the scenery, the beautiful sunset, that library with the unique stained glass windows, those chocolate-coffee colored brown eyes-- wait, what? He had zoned out, and not realized he had knocked someone over. Phil immediately began spewing apologizes, and saying how clumsy he was, when said person began laughing. He stood up and said "No worries dude, I wasn't looking where I was going either. That sunset sort of distracted me." The man smiled at Phil, but his smile slowly faded away when he looked at Phil's clothing. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I forgot I was holding coff--". Phil cut him off with a smile, and said "That's alright, this is sort of my casual attire. Anyways, my name's Phil." The man grins and says "That name suits you, my name's Dan." Phil looks surprised at what he meant, but then realized Dan was staring straight at him. Phil looked at him, confused. Dan looked like a startled deer, and embarrassingly says "Sorry, I got caught up in your eyes. They.. are they 3 colors?" Phil nods, blushing. Dan smirks when he realized he made Phil blush. "Anyways, um, to make up for the fact that I just spilled coffee all over you, how about I take you out for coffee over there?", says Dan, while pointing to the coffee shop.

Phil teases, "You're taking me to a coffee place when you just spilled some on me? You really know how to sweep a man off his feet." Phil mentally kicked himself. Why did he say that? Dan could be straight, why did you assume otherwise? He's going to think you're weird, he's going to call you a-- His thoughts were interrupted with Dan snapping his fingers in front of Phil's face. Dan smirked, and said "It looked like you were so entranced by my eyes, that you actually zoned out". Phil turned bright red, and shoved Dan lightly. "You're not wrong, but anyways, let's go", and links his hand with Dan's, smiling softly, and hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries. Dan blushes hard, and looks at their entwined hands, lightly squeezing Phil's hand, unconsciously.

They both began talking and rambling as they walked into the coffee shop. Dan smiled at the friendly barista, with blonde and pink hair, "Hey, Louise. Can I get a caramel macchiato?" Louise snickers, noticing Dan and Phil's entwined hands. "Hey, maybe come make it yourself, your break is over isn't it?" Phil looked at Dan, confused. Dan embarrassingly smiles, and says "Oh right, I guess I forgot to mention that I work here." Phil teases, "Back to work then, sir, and I would like a caramel macchiato too, while you're at it". Dan rolls his eyes fondly, makes air quotes around the word "sir", then winks at Phil and puts on his apron. While they have their drinks, Phil blushes and asks Dan for his number.

Dan grins and says "Good thing you asked, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to realize I was hitting on you." The two parted, and texted feverishly that night, already making date plans. Let's just say that a certain boy with coffee colored eyes, paid special attention to his favorite customer, the man with blue-y green eyes. Or were they green-y yellow? He could never quite tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffiness is not my style, to be completely honest. I kinda like it though? I don't really know if I should write more stuff like this, Let me know how this extremely short garbage was XD.  
> ~Kai.


End file.
